dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dabura
| Race=Demon| FamConnect= Unknown}} Dabura (ダーブラ Dābura) is a character in the anime and manga Dragon Ball Z by Akira Toriyama. He is a ruler of a demon realm.Archived discussion found here at http://www.daiex.com/ Existing for thousands of years, Dabura is placed under the wizard Babidi's control by a spell, becomes his right-hand man, and does his bidding.Official website information at http://www2.dragonballz.com/ His name is originally taken from the last half of the famous incantation, "Abracadabra".Archived discussion found here at http://www.daiex.com/ His title, "Demon King", is not to be confused with that of one of the previous villains, King Piccolo (Piccolo Daimao). Biography Dragon Ball Z Babidi Saga Dabura is first seen when Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin are led to Babidi's spaceship by Kibito and Supreme Kai to aid them in preventing Majin Buu's awakening. Babidi and Dabura are aware of their hiding place in the mountains nearby and, as it takes a massive amount of energy to awaken Majin Buu, Babidi decides to use theirs; Dabura is ordered to kill all but Supreme Kai and the strongest three and lure the remainder inside the ship. Dabura obeys and quickly charges the group and, with a single blast, kills Kibito; he then leaps in the air and spits on Piccolo and Krillin, turning them to stone, before retreating back into Babidi's ship. Dabura joins Babidi in a monitoring room and watches as first Vegeta easily kills Babidi's henchman Pui Pui and Goku then destroys Yakon before he himself emerges to confront Gohan. When first encountered, Goku mentions that Dabura's Power Level is comparable to that of Perfect Cell.Stated by Goku in the anime and manga Though initially it seems that Gohan and Dabura are even, Goku corrects himself and states that Dabura might be more powerful than he thought. Short bio at http://www.pojo.com/dragonball During his battle with Gohan, Dabura takes notice of Vegeta's poor temperament and his one-track mind for settling things with Goku. Dabura then retreats from the fight with Gohan in order to inform Babidi; Babidi quickly takes advantage of that information and possesses Vegeta. With Vegeta now battling Goku, Dabura stands with Babidi to fight against Supreme Kai and Gohan. Before they can start though, they are all shocked as the energy released in Vegeta and Goku's battle has already been enough to release Majin Buu, as both fighters were fighting at Super Saiyan 2, the form thought to be the pinnacle of Super Saiyan states at the time. Majin Buu Saga When Majin Buu emerges, Dabura is disappointed, as it seems the fat being is nothing more than a useless imbecile. Majin Buu overhears this remark and attacks Dabura, quickly gouging him in the eyes and then kicking him into a mountain, leaving him broken. Dabura does manage to recover somewhat though, and throws a spear through Majin Buu. He tries to convince Babidi that Majin Buu is uncontrollable and should be contained again but Babidi refuses to comply. Majin Buu then retaliates against Dabura under Babidi's orders, turning him into a large cookie and eating him.When Majin Buu is released, Dabura tries to kill him, but is turned into a giant cookie and devoured by Majin Buu This in turn reverts what he did to Piccolo and Krillin, restoring them to normal. King Yemma punishes Dabura in the afterlife by sending him to Heaven since, being a demon, he would enjoy Hell.Anime filler episode #249 This is his final mention in the manga, though he makes several more appearances later in anime filler. Fusion Saga In the anime, Dabura is seen content in Heaven, repenting of his previous sins and looking back on them with remorse. He is accompanied by Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl in their search for Gohan in the Other World. Here, he is consumed with joy and love which unnerves everybody near him. Kid Buu Saga He is last seen in Heaven with a wreath of flowers around his head picking flowers in a bouquet wandering around Heaven. Special abilities ;Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu (Magic Materialism) :Dabura can create weapons out of nowhere with which to fight his opponents. During his battle with Gohan he conjures a sword (which Gohan breaks), and later he creates a spear which he throws and impales Majin Buu with, to no effect. ;Zanzôken (After Image Technique) :Is an ability to move so quickly that an image of the techniques user is left behind. ;Honoo (Evil Flame) :A stream of fire which is shot from the mouth. ;Honoo no Tama (Flaming Ki Blasts) :Fireballs that Dabura can launch from his hands. ;Sekikatsuba (石化唾, Spit) :Dabura gathers saliva in his mouth and spits it on an opponent who then turns to lifeless stone. The victims are only released upon Dabura's death. ;Evil Impulse :A large ball of dark energy, fired from one hand. Seen in the video games. ;Darkness Sword Attack :Dabura's Utimate Blast, a rushing attack where Dabura creates a sword using Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu and uses it to attack his opponent, slashing them multiple times then uses it to knock them away. He then flies towards them with tremendous speed and immediately stops right in front of the opponent (just a they are recovering from the earlier attack), then he blasts them right in the face (with a Rush Ki Wave). Video games Dabra has been a playable character in: * Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 * Dragon Ball Z: The Legend * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 He is a boss/NPC in: * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury * Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2 (support type) Trivia * A look-alike character of Dabura is depicted in a later manga by Akira Toriyama, Cowa!.In Cowa!, he is an oni named Reonald and aids the character of Witch-Sama as her servant In another manga by Toriyama, Sand Land, there is also character that bears more of an identical appearance to that of Dabura's, as well as reprising his role as a "Demon King" in the story.Sand Land manga, volume 1, chapter 1 Toriyama's use of recycling characters is fairly common in his other works and designs. * King Piccolo is also a Demon King. In addition, whenever Dabura fights Spike the Devil Man in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the two get special dialogue intended only for each other, with Devilman saying he will rule the underworld instead of Dabura. * As his power level is similar to that of Cell, Dabura is stronger than Frieza, whom King Kai once said was the fiercest warrior in the universe. It is unknown when he got his Majin powerup, however as Supreme Kai didn't know Dabura was working for Babidi until the Babidi Saga, it is most likely within the seven-year gap between the Cell Games and Great Saiyaman sagas. If Dabura had been turned Majin by Babibi before Gohan turned Super Saiyan 2, then he would have been, at one point, the most powerful fighter in the universe. He was not the strongest during the Babidi Saga, however, as Vegeta or Goku could have destroyed him had they fought (Gohan had gotten weaker since his fight with Cell due to lack of training). It is unknown how strong Dabura was in relevance to Frieza before Babidi ensnared him. Voice Actors * Japanese Dub: Ryuzaburo Otomo * Ocean Dub: Scott McNeil * FUNimation Dub: Rick Robertson Notes and references External links * Character profile at http://www.absoluteanime.com/ Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Villains es:Dabura